Stray
by Ra no Yokushinryu
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of the Key bearer, Marluxia thought that it was the end... A very wishful thought. Drabble-y. Hints of MarVex, if you squint. AU. One-shot.


**AN:** Hey readers! It's me, with a new one-shot! Whoo! 83

So, I couldn't think of a better title for this, and so I just chose a song on my playlist... well, a rather obvious choice, since all the other ones would sound wierd... This resulting drabble is a bit longer than it's original, and I suppose it's alright... But my friend told me to start posting some of my stuff, and I said I would try, so here's one of them. I guess I should warn about spoilers, if you haven't seen anything of Wolf's Rain. xD; And if it wouldn't hurt, please tell me how I did... because I'm not too sure about this one myself... I'd like feedback so I can tell whether I should continue bringing out more of my drabbles (and maybe other things).

Oh, and to those who still watch me and wonder a little about AVL- I MIGHT continue it, because it's bugging me a little bit. But I might need help with some stuff, like how to continue, and if need be, a re-write. *sweatdrop*

Anywho, continue on to the fic! *grins*

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Wolf's Rain. If I did, things would happen that don't in them. All I own is some merchandise.

* * *

After his defeat at the hands of the Key bearer, Marluxia thought that it was the end; he was destined to fade into darkness, with not a shred of hope to return in any form at all, after his somewhat dignified demise…

…A very wishful thought. Alas, it was not meant to be. Not for the first time, he cursed the fact that his element had been centered on flora, as it was destined to haunt him in his- surprisingly- next life. If he had something a bit more MANLY, he probably wouldn't have become a…flower, in this life. Hell, he would have preferred ice to this, even if he would've been destined to transform into Jack Frost himself and frolic around in tights and light blue outfits, rosy-cheeked, spreading the cold around to mortals everywhere…sounded like fun compared to now.

Not only was he a flower, but he was not a thorny rose, nor a pretty cherry blossom (well, that was a small blessing), but a flower that bloomed upon the glow of the spherical-shape dubbed the moon. Fuck.

Saix would most assuredly have gotten a kick out of that fact, had he been present to. Thank the Darkness that he wasn't able to suffer under THAT embarrassment.

His Lunar Flower form was delicate though, much to his disdain, and apparently a very much needed specimen for experiments… lovely. And this man who had removed him from the ground was not anyone familiar to him- in this new life or previous- but he seemed like a real nutcase. He kept prattling on about a moon book, wolves, blood, a world's end, Paradise, and a Flower Maiden.

Not that he cared too much beyond the slight curiosity of the true importance of his current form- which now resided in a laboratory, until the appropriate time where… well, SOMETHING would happen to him. That thought alone was… unnerving.

Especially since this man, this Dar-something seemed to be a Xemnas-incarnate. But he wasn't at the same time. How he wished he could move, have back his body and his scythe and not have these feelings of fear for what would become of him.

He could do nothing. That's what feared him the most. And for a split moment…he wished he could meet someone he knew in the previous life, with all his being- what being he possessed, anyway…

* * *

When he finally DID awaken, he found that he was… not just a flower anymore. Well, he was still a flower at heart (somewhat, at least), but his body was that… of a human. HIS body. He could've wept joyfully, but didn't. It was an odd occurrence that his sight… was not really there either (but it WAS)… and that he appeared to be in some sort of… container, water around his being… naturally clean water, at that. He was shackled too, by very delicate-feeling chains around his wrists and ankles (he was sure he was wearing SOMETHING, but wasn't sure what), but he couldn't (had not the strength to) break them. It was… strange, for lack of better wording at that moment.

He had actually only had a moment's time to notice most of this, take it all in, before he realized what had awakened him. Excitement coursed through his poisonous veins, a sense of longing tugging strongly at him.

For it was not only the scent of wolf's blood in the air that had such an effect on him, as alarms were faintly noticed, red eyes straining. A shudder moved through his now-more-fragile being, attempting to match memories with the present as the sweet, yet bitter cold invaded his floral senses. The aroma of morning's frost, of snowflakes and ice crystals was so, so close he could almost FEEL it…

…Of course. Teasing him, even now…

* * *

On the outside, a masked man lowered said adornment, blond hair messily framing a bony face as wide evergreen eyes gazed upon the many-years-old experiment. Placing a gloved hand on the glass for a mere moment, he caught the movement of lips, forming a single word. There was a chuckle, accompanied by a smirk as the being shivered again by his mere presence. Pleasing view.

"So you remember too…"

And with haste, Vexen freed the Flower from his orb-prison, and thus continued what would end up being the end of this new world.

Marluxia couldn't help but feel relief at the thought.


End file.
